cranfordfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
The first of five episodes in Cranford. Plot This episode starts with Deborah and Matty preparing their house in Cranford for a sudden visitor from Manchester, Mary Smith, who is trying to escape the prying attempts of her stepmother, who tries to marry her off continuously. Also, a new Doctor, Dr. Harrison, is coming to the town to assist the previous doctor, Dr. Morgan. Dr Harrison is handsome and eligible, and recently came from studying with a very eminent surgeon. Miss Octavia Pole, the town gossip, soon spreads the news of the new, young doctor who has come to the town. Also introduced are the town ladies, Mrs. Forrester, Mrs. Jaimeson, and the Misses Tompkinson, Caroline and Augusta. Dr. Harrison, on one of his first rounds with Dr. Morgan, becomes acquainted with the family of the vicar, Reverend Hutton. A young boy, Walter, the two middle sisters, Lizzie and Helen, and the eldest daughter, Sophy. Dr. Harrison soon becomes attracted to Sophy. A carpenter, Jem Hearne, is soon to be Dr. Harrison’s first patient. While cutting a tree branch for the Misses Tompkinson, he falls and suffers a compound fracture. Against Dr. Morgan's order to follow the usual custom of amputating the injured limb, Dr Harrison decides to perform a relatively new and risky surgery to save the arm. His lack of candles prevents him from performing the surgery immediately, but the ladies of Cranford rally up to give him the candles he needs, and he is able to successfully perform the surgery. The next morning, neighbors are seen moving into the house next door, Captain Brown and his two daughters, Miss Brown, who is very ill, and Jessie, the younger, still unmarried sister who nurses her. Captain Brown prevails upon the Misses Jenkyns to watch out for Jessie should anything be amiss while he is away. It is revealed that the Misses Jenkyns’ maid, Martha, and Jem Hearne, are secretly attached to each other and hope to marry someday, despite Miss Deborah objecting to her maid being attached. Introduced during this series of events are Lady Ludlow, a very rich, proud lady, and Mr. Edmund Carter, the estate manager to Lady Ludlow. Lady Ludlow is very concerned for her ill son, Lord Septimus, and does everything possible to provide for him, even to his extravagant expenses. Also introduced is Miss Lorentia Galindo, assistant and friend to Lady Ludlow. Mr. Carter takes an interest in young Harry Gregson, the bright son of a poor local family. When a valuable piece of historic lace belonging to Mrs Forrester is swallowed by a cat, she and Miss Pole discover a novel new use for a Wellington boot. A widow, Mrs. Rose, comes to live with Dr. Harrison and keep his house for him. Captain Brown’s eldest daughter dies when he is out of town, and Jessie flees to the Misses Jenkyns. In her father’s place, she decides to walk behind the coffin, against proper tradition. Miss Deborah, after thinking and praying very hard, decides to support her in the funeral. This action saves Jessie from being scorned by the ladies of the town. This action makes Captain Brown and the Misses Jenkyns finally friends. Category:Episode Category:Cranford